Never Alone
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: Katie gets hurt, and Kendall doesn't take the news very well. What will happen? Read to find out.


**Hey, everyone!**

**So I usually write in the Lab Rats and Hostages archives, but I thought I'd write a story here!**

**I hope it's not too bad, this being my first Big Time Rush fic, but I personally really like it.**

**This is actually the very first fanfiction story I ever came up with. **_**EVER. **_**So I thought I should go ahead, and type it up.**

**Soundtrack: You're Not Alone by Big Time Rush**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Big Time Rush, iPad, or Instagram. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes**

* * *

Katie was walking out by the pool with her iPad when she heard someone calling her name.

"KATIE!"

She looks behind her to see Bitters standing there in a football uniform, and she rolls her eyes.

He never did get over the fact that she beat him in every challenge he suggested. She's just a kid and he's an adult, so he thinks that makes him better than her.

She proved him wrong many times.

"Think fast!" he yells, and throws he ball at her

It hits her head, and she falls into the pool. Hitting her head on the way down.

"KATIE!" James yells

He walked out just in time to see her get hit. James jumps in, and grabs her. He swims to the edge of the pool where the other's are waiting.

Kendall picks up his little sister, and holds her soaking wet, unconscious body close to his.

"I'm so sorry!" Mr. Bitters says running over "I didn't mean to!"

"We know" Carlos says

By this time everyone is staring at them, and Kendall is trying not to cry.

"Logan, is she gonna be okay?" Kendall asks

"Her head is bleeding" Logan says touching her head "We need to get her to a doctor, and fast"

"Let's go" Kendall says

* * *

The six of them - Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Katie, and Mrs. Knight - run into the hospital.

Kendall hasn't put Katie down the entire time, and he hesitates when the doctor tells him to lay her on the gurney.

Mrs. Knight goes with them, but the four bandmates are told to stay in the waiting room.

Kendall watches as they take his baby sister away.

* * *

They have been waiting for over two hours.

Logan has been texting Camille, Carlos has been reading the magazines, James has been flirting with the nurse assistant, but Kendall hasn't left his seat.

Camille and Jo run through the door, and over to them.

"How is she?" Camille asks

"We don't know yet" Logan says

Camille sits beside her boyfriend, and Jo does the same.

"Kendall?" Jo says "Are you okay?"

"I don't know" he answers

Jo wraps her arms around his neck, and he pulls her into him.

"It'll be okay" Jo says "She's strong. She'll make it"

"I hope you're right" Kendall says letting go of his girlfriend

"Hey, guys" Mrs. Knight says walking into the waiting room

"Mom" Kendall says running over to her "How is she?"

"She's alive" Kendall lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding "But..."

"But? But what? There shouldn't be a but" Kendall says starting to panic again

"But...She's in a coma...They don't know when. or if, she'll wake up" Mrs. Knight says

"What? No...No. No. No, she can't be" Kendall says grabbing his hair

"I'm dreaming. I have to be. Please tell me I'm dreaming" Kendall begs

"I'm sorry, sweetie...But you're not dreaming...This is reality, and Katie is in a coma"

Kendall looks at his shoes, and sniffles "C-Can I see her?"

"Of course"

* * *

The teens all follow Mrs. Knight to Katie's hospital room. They enter, and Kendall runs to his sister.

He looks at her sleeping form, and sniffles again.

_How could I let this happen? _he thinks _I am officially the worst big brother in history_

"No you're not" James says

_Oops...I guess I said that out loud._ he thinks

"Yes I am. If I was a better big brother this wouldn't have happened"

"It's not your fault" Carlos says

"He's right. it could've happened to anybody" Logan says

"But it wasn't just anybody...It was my little sister" Kendall sighs "What if she never wakes up?"

"Don't say that" Jo says "She will"

"How do you know that?" Kendall asks her

"I just do"

"How is she!?" Kelly asks running into the room along with Gustavo and Griffin

"What are you guys doing here?" James asks

"We were waiting for you guys at the studio when your mom called, and told us what happened" Gustavo explains

"She's in a coma" Logan says

"She'd better wake up soon. The future CEO of RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid needs to be healthy"

"She's gonna be the future CEO?" Gustavo asks

"Duh" Griffin says "She's probably gonna be in charge of all of our butts"

Gustavo looks ready to argue with that, but then realizes that it's true.

His assistant walks in with a tray, and Griffin starts taking off his pants.

The teens watch as he takes off his pants, and puts on the ones his assistant brought in on a tray.

"Ah. Warm pants. There's nothing like the feeling of warm pants"

"I hope Katie feels better soon" Griffin says. He smiles, then walks out of the room with his assistant following closely behind.

"So, when should she wake up?" Kelly asks

"They don't know"

They hear crying, and see Gustavo crying very loudly.

"I should get him back to the studio. I hope she wakes up soon" kelly says, and guides the still crying Gustavo out of the room

"We should be going too" Camille says

"Yeah. Camille's staying at my place, and we promised my dad we'd be home by seven" Jo says

"See you guys later" Camille says

"See ya" Jo says

"Bye" the the guys all say

"Would you rather be alone with her, or have us stay?" Carlos asks

"Stay" Kendalls says

By midnight the guys had gotten hungry, so Carlos and Logan went to get them something to eat.

Kendall doesn't say anything, but instead just holds Katie's hand and thinks.

He thinks about her first heartbreak.

**FLASHBACK**

_Katie had just left for her date. Kendall had dropped her off, and she was still smiling as he made the turn and couldn't see her anymore._

_Three hours later he got worried about her. She was only supposed to be gone two hours, and she still hadn't gotten back yet._

_Kendall got in his car, and drove to the park where they were supposed to be. What he found what not what he was expecting._

_Katie was sitting on the bench crying._

_Kendall got out of his car, and ran over to his baby sister._

_She told him that Glen had never showed up, and that she saw a picture of his om Instagram with another girl._

_Kendall carried her back to the car, and drove them home._

_Katie got changed for bed, and went to her room. Kendall was there waiting for her, and she crawled up in bed next to him. She cried, and Kendall held her._

_Kendall slept there that night with her in his arms. She had finally cried herself to sleep, and fallen asleep curled against her big brother._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That was one of the times she actually needed him, and Kendall loved that feeling.

She was always so independent, and didn't need Kendall for much. But sometimes those rare times occur where she needed her big brother.

"Hey, you gonna be okay, man?" Logan asks

Kendall looks up at them. He hadn't even noticed them get back, he had been so lost in thought.

"Not really" Kedall replies

"Hello there" They look at the door to see Doctor Hollywood standing there

"Hey, Doc" James says

"I was gonna see if anyone was still in here" Doctor Hollywood says

"Yeah. Kendall hasn't left her side since he got in here" Carlos says

"Is there anything we can do to make her wake up faster?" Kendall asks

"May you could talk to her. Talk, sing, stuff like that. I have my guitar here if you ant to use it"

"Yeah, that'd be great" James says

Doctor Hollywood leaves, and comes back minutes later with a light brown acoustic guitar.

"Be careful with Bessie" Doctor Hollywood says

"You named your guitar?" Logan asks

"Uh, yeah" Doctor Hollywood says in a 'duh' time

Kendall takes the guitar, and starts randomly playing chords and notes.

"Why don't you play something?" Carlos suggests

Kendall looks at his sister again, and sighs.

_I bet you didn't notice_

_First time your heart was broken_

_You called me up and we talked til the morning (Oh)_

_And the time that you were stranded_

_I was there before you landed_

_He was a no show, I made sure you got home_

_I've been right there (right there)_

_For every minute_

_This time, it's no different_

_Whatever happens you should know whoa_

_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_You're not alone, girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay til it's over_

_And you know, you know, you know_

_That you're not alone (You, you, you)_

_That you're not alone (You, you, you)_

_(You're not alone)_

_All the days that you were stressed out_

_Feeling like pulling your hair out_

_They were all missing but I was here listening (Now)_

_You gotta believe in me_

_Even if you can't see me there (Can't see me there)_

_I'll catch you when you fall (O-oh!)_

_Cause I've been right there (right there)_

_For every minute_

_This time, it's no different_

_Whatever happens you should know whoa_

_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_You're not alone, girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay til it's over_

_And you know, you know, you know_

_That you're not alone (You, you, you)_

_That you're not alone (You, you, you)_

_(You're not alone)_

_I'll be here for you no matter what_

_Comes around the corner_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh (Yeah!)_

_As long as I am breathing_

_You won't have to worry no more_

_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder (Don't have to wonder)_

_Cause you know, you know_

_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_You're not alone, girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay til it's over_

_And you know, you know, you know_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

_I bet you didn't notice_

_First time your heart was broken_

_You called me up and we talked til the morning_

Kendall feels something, and looks down at his sister grabbing his hand.

"Uh, guys?"

Katie slowly opens her eyes, and looks at her big brother.

"Kendall?"

"Katie" Kendall lets out a sigh of relief "You're okay" he says smiling

Doctors come rushing in, and the four boys get pushed out of the way.

They are told to go out to the waiting room, and find everyone else - Mrs. Knight, Camille, Jo, Kelly, Gustavo, Griffin, and Griffin's assistant - all there.

"We heard she woke up" Jo says

"How?" Logan asks

"The doctors were all in here when they got the news, and we overheard them" Camille says

"eavesdropping?" Carlos says

"I like to think of it as learning more about people's lives by listening to their most precious secrets" Camille says

Logan smiles, and puts hjis arm sound her "That's my girl" he says, and kisses her forehead

"Kendall?" Doctor Hollywood asks walking into the waiting room

"Yeah? How's Katie?" Kendall says

"Your sister is fine. She says she needs you" Doctor Hollywood says, and Kendall nods

He follows the doctor smiling the whole way there at the thought that runs through his head.

_She needs me._

* * *

**So there it is!**

**I had to come up with some of it, because I never did finish this story in my head.**

**The only parts I had thought of was that Katie got hit with a ball by Bitters, she fell in the pool, one of the guys saved her, they took her to the hospital, and Kendall sang to her.**

**And I actually got the name for Doctor Hollywood's guitar from my mom. She always calls my guitar Bessie for some unknown reason.**

**Anyhoo, I actually really like how it turned out, and I hope you guys do too :)**

**Please follow/favorite/review, and all that stuff.**

**Toodles**


End file.
